Old Feuds and Blue Blood
by bblair89
Summary: Alicia, a Blueblood Squire, gets dragged into an ages old feud between Angel & some old enemies. Poor little human girl, all she did was try to get a one-nighter with a Were-Hunter, but ends up kidnapped & used as collateral in a family war that started before she was even born. Can she take what Katagari enemies dish out to women of their enemies, or can Angel save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

She took another drink of her soda as Bambi downed another shot of liquid courage and Bryn took another, more reserved drink of her beer. Bambi had apparently talked the Howlers into letting the girls do a karaoke song, and since Bambi had arranged begged or pleaded her way into- the chance, she'd claimed to be able to choose the song and take the lead. She'd chosen a rock song- undoubtedly in an effort to impress the rock-band-members-Howlers- Any Way You Want It. Ali loved the song personally, but it was... obvious to say the least, given Bambi's penchant for getting drunk and throwing herself at the nearest unmated Were-Hunter, but whatever. She was only backup, which actually annoyed her. She and her sisters before they were separated in the divorce used to belt the song out together whenever Brynna was left alone in charge.

Bambi took another- which made it three total- shot and gripped the bar for a second before turning to the stage with a determined glitter in her eyes. Ali turned to the stage, watching the Howlers set up, and almost rolled her eyes before they fell on Angel. Gods, he was handsome. Totally out of her league, but so hot nonetheless. He was testing the mics, and she watched him drift from the back of the stage to the front and back, exchanging mics to test, resisting an appreciative sigh. She could just watch him move for days and not get bored. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that other mere humans that weren't up to speed on the Were- and Dark-Hunter worlds didn't catch on. The way Angel moved was anything but human. He practically prowled like he was in his original form, his strides long and languid, his head cocked for any out-of-place sound, his eyes occasionally glancing up to scan the crowd like the wild cat he was.

Before she could make a total fool of herself by staring longingly up at the stage like Bambi was still doing, Bambi had broken from Bryn and Ali at the bar and strode to the stage, obviously expecting the girls to follow. Immediately distracted from Angel, Ali shot an annoyed look to Bryn. "Well, I guess Bambi's backup bitches had better just follow her to her debut." She snapped, not surprised when Bryn raised an eyebrow at her. That comment was snide, especially coming from normally chill, peppy Ali. But Bambi's attitude and obvious ploy to get one of the Howlers in the back room was annoying her. She didn't mind playing winggirl, but at least have the decency to appreciate it.

But instead of calling her on her cattiness, Bryn simply smiled knowingly as Trip, Colt, and Angel suddenly appeared on their other side of the bar. She could almost feel Bambi change course to come back to them as the boys called for a beer each before going onstage. They'd be playing for the girls, even Angel, who'd be taking another bass alongside Colt. Trip slinked between Ali and Bryn, who both laughed at him. "So ladies, we gonna get any dirty dancing up onstage tonight? It's paining us to let you play up there, you can at least make it entertaining."

Ali opened her mouth to disappoint him, but Bambi's high-pitched laugh interrupted her as she finagled herself between Angel and Colt. Ali felt the unnatural urge to growl- a full throated, Were-Hunter type growl- at Bambi for being pushy around Angel, but she stamped down the urge, not made any easier by Bambi's proclamation.

"Maybe. I'll be singing lead, so I'll do my best to put on a good show."

Bryn's foot kicked Ali lightly in the shin, knowing how close Ali was to snapping aloud at Bambi. Her eldest and closest sister knew better than anyone how much Ali hated being talked down to- it was one reason Leo had waited so long to assign her a Hunter, wanting to make sure she had the ability to censor herself in the face of condescension. She'd always hated it, and she'd speculated more than once that it stemmed from being youngest and almost always talked down to.

But she had a control on it, and she simply grinned at Trip as he raised an eyebrow at Bambi and turned back to Ali and Bryn, to Bambi's annoyance. "So you both won't be singing for us?"

Bryn laughed and shook her head, and Ali rolled her eyes dramatically. "Nope. I can't sing."

"Aw, everybody can sing."

Angel snorted at Trip's declaration, and Trip ignored him as he and Colt downed their beers in a few gulps and headed back to the stage. "Well, our loss I guess. Shall we?" He offered an arm to each girl, and while Bryn took it, Ali laughed and used him to push off from the bar and skipped her way to the stage, following the other two to where Dame was already at his drums, spinning his sticks idly. The girls set up at the three mics, two toward the middle of the stage, one at the front, and waited for the boys to don their instruments and Dame to count them in.

"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything..." Bambi broke into song and shimmied her hips seductively, trying to play to the crowd. "She loves to move, she loves to groove, she loves the lovin' things!" Her voice broke a little as she tried to go too high for the last line, and suddenly Trip's voice was in Ali's head.

~I take it back. Not everyone can sing.~

She shot him a 'be nice' glare. Even if she got on her nerves- and Trip was entirely right- Bambi was still her friend. He winked back at her and she turned to front to sing the few backup lines, and shot Bryn a grin, starting to enjoy herself despite the backup dancer role.

"I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do..." She tried to shimmy up to Colt, who grinned gamely but edged himself out of her range, and even oblivious Ali could tell she was dangerously close to hip-checking his guitar entirely out of his hands. "Ooh, then we touched, then we sang, about the lovin' things!" She'd moved away from Colt and back to the front.

~So which of us, exactly is she trying to fuck?~

She shot him another brief glare as she locked her jaw to keep from laughing aloud. She could tell he knew what she wanted to do because his grin grew from where he stood to her right, and he didn't stop.

~Can we just cut off the power and put us out of our misery?~

Another glare, and he took pity on her for a second. She took the opportunity to glance at Bryn, who looked back to catch her eye. She raised an eyebrow at Bryn like 'Should I?' and to her immense surprise, Bryn grinned widely back at her, giving her permission to take the stage and audience by surprise for her favorite parts.

Bambi, oblivious to all the silent conversations going on behind her back, was still playing it up to the crowd, who were captivated, at least by the Howlers, if not the girls. She took the solo parts as Bryn and Ali chanted their "Any way you want it that's the way you need it"s.

"Annnnny waaaaay... Any way you want it that's the way you need it, annnnnnny waaaaaaaaay..." Her voice broke drastically, like her voice was changing mid song, and Ali barely refrained from wincing to avoid embarrassing her friend. She could almost feel Trip about to smart off again, but then the familiar note struck, and Ali suddenly opened her mouth to belt her own solo,

"Any wa-aay..." A note was actually skipped on Trip's and Colt's guitar when she caught the two of them off guard, and the crowd was momentarily struck until Griffe suddenly swung the spotlight from Bambi to Ali, letting the crowd know exactly who it was that had actually hit the high soprano. Bambi went slack-jawed as Bryn and Ali stage whispered together, "Any way you want it that's the way you need it," until the next two solo lines, which Ali belted out with not a professional voice, but one that suggested she was more than a little familiar with the high solos.

The song ended, and Ali laughed delightfully as Bryn practically tackled her in a hug, laughing her own energized laugh. Bambi had a forced smile and came over to hug the girls- at least while they were still on stage and within earshot of the Howlers, and Bryn mouthed 'Bathroom!' and the three girls danced their way off stage as the jukebox took over. Ali blew a kiss to a deviously surprised looking Trip, and her good mood lasted all the way to the bathroom, when Bambi finally dropped the fake smile and glared at Ali. "The hell was that?"

"I was just having fun." Ali laughed, which only seemed to piss Bambi off more.

"You basically took my solo's."

"Bams, the entire song is basically a giant solo. I took three lines. Literally. Of the whole song."

Bambi looked to Bryn, who went to wash her hands in order to stay out of the conversation, and she seemed to realize she was alone in her anger, and turned to sulking, poking out her bottom lip as her voice dropped a pitch. "I'd just have liked maybe some warning."

Ali was tired of Bambi's manipulative nonsense. Though she didn't normally play female bullcrap, she could play as well as anyone. Two older sisters, and two female cousins all with their own sets of friends and frienemies gave a girl a lot of practice. "I honestly didn't think you'd care so much. It's a stupid karaoke song, Bambi. It's not like I shot your puppy." She turned on her heel and flounced out of the bathroom, letting Bambi know she wasn't sorry and she wasn't forking over an apology. She didn't care what the girl said to Bryn in Ali's absence.

She must've not had a chance, because she and Bryn were almost immediately behind Ali when she reached the bar and asked Serre for another soda. The girls put in their orders, water for Bryn, another shot for Bambi, but they'd barely had a moment of peace when the men descended again. Trip was the most handsy, though he wasn't the only enthusiastic one. Colt was grinning, Angel was smirking in satisfaction and even Dame had deigned to leave his drums. Trip was the one that grabbed Ali's hands and spun her away from the bar to face him. "And here I thought you couldn't sing!"

She laughed, playing along. "Oh, I'm sorry did I say I COULDN'T sing? I meant I DON'T sing, often. But when I do, I ROCK." She grinned as Bryn and the boys laughed, Bambi's more forced one joining a split second too late.

"Well, on that note, we-" Trip grinned at the others, "Have a proposition for you. Aimee refuses and Zar won't let Kara, and we need a female to sing with us."

Ali grinned in surprise. "Oh?"

Colt spoke up from Bambi's other side. "We're doing a mashup of We Built this City and We're not Gonna Take It. You know the second?" She nodded. "You wanna sing it?" She pretended to consider, then grinned widely and nodded again.

"Like I'd say no!" She laughed as Trip and Colt grinned and thanked her. Trip grabbed her hand and tugged her back to the stage, Colt next to them and Angel and Dame following on their heels. Angel took up his place at his mic- the other two gone- and she lingered toward the back of the stage, waiting for her cue. She got to have fun with this one, singing alongside Angel. She pushed her boundaries with him like Bambi had with Colt, and he played to her while on stage, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was biding time until he could push her away like Colt had with Bambi. The song eventually ended and Colt helped her off the stage so the boys could continue singing.

She skipped back to the bar to join her sister and Bambi, and both were smiling and laughing, though it was obvious to anyone that knew them that only Bryn's smile was real. "Ta-da!"

Bryn clapped sarcastically and handed Ali her soda, which she took gratefully and downed. "How was it?"

"Awesome." Bryn assured her, and before Bambi could say anything to kill her mood, Griffe spoke up from behind the bar. "You weren't bad. You got lucky, though."

Ali cocked her head, smiling bemusedly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, c'mon squiregirl. You sang a song your friend picked and who doesn't know Twisted Sisters? You, my darling little human, got lucky."

She squeaked in indignation. "I did not!"

The Howlers started Pour Some Sugar On Me, and Ali suddenly grinned. "What about this one?"

He thought about it for a second, then shook his head. "You probably know it, but it's too fast for you to keep up."

She pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, grinning deviously. "Oh?" She waited for the words as Brynna started laughing at Griffe's expense, and he shot her a look. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Brynna nodded. "What can I say? She has a thing for rock music. It's a trait of our dad's."

Suddenly the music lulled, and swelled back up along with Ali's voice as she leaned over the bar to sing in Griffe's face. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, livin' like a lover with a radar phone, lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, demolition woman, can I be your man?" She spun around to lean her back against the bar, getting into the beat of the music and dancing in place. Griffe laughed and clapped for her and she turned back around to face him. "Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light, television lover, baby, go all night, sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss ah innocent sugar me…"

"I get it little girl! You can sing! I give!"

Ali laughed aloud and grabbed Brynna's hand. "I wanna dance! Come on!" She dragged Brynna to the dance floor and twirled under her sister's arm and they started dancing together. She twirled again so her back was to Brynna's front and the girls laughed and danced, half putting on a show just because they could and half simply letting the beat take them away. Ali didn't stop singing, though her voice wasn't nearly so appealing as Angel's, singing the same lines up on stage, growling roughly into the mic.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up… Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me, c'mon, fire me up, pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough…"

~Dibs on the squiregirl.~ Trip's voice echoed through the heads of Colt, Angel and Dame as he eyed Ali. There wasn't a question to which squiregirl he meant; it was common knowledge even in Were-Hunter circles that Brynna was off-limits to anyone but her Hunter Xander. The two of them refused to admit there was anything there, but anyone with eyes knew they were basically mated, just without the marks.

~Not happening, man. We're letting HER decide.~ Colt's voice echoed in response. Angel resisted a growl. He'd like a taste of the woman himself; he'd been close to just taking one when they'd sung together, but had resisted the urge. Humans could be so troublesome and clingy. But his resolve was weakening the longer he watched her sway those hips of hers on the dance floor and shake her hair around, giving her a messy, just-sexed look that he'd be happy to compliment with actual sex. But he refused to play for her attentions like some cub going after a female in heat just so she could watch him and others bleed.

He knew that wasn't exactly what needed to happen to win the squire's affections for the night, but he still refused on principal.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream, sweet to taste, saccharine, 'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet, from my head, my head, to my feet…" She took her sisters hand and spun down to a crouch and stood back up, gyrating her hips. Good gods, it had to be against squire rules to move like that. He wanted to bite the mic to keep back the images of taking her up to the back room, but somehow managed to restrain himself.

"Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me," She glanced up at the stage, her eyes flickering over each Were until they came to rest on Angel, and her lips curled in a deviously delicious grin as she mouthed his words back to him in tandem with him. "C'mon fire me up, pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough…"

~Angel! What the fuck dude?! I call foul!~ He wasn't the only one who noticed that she'd obviously made her pick, and the leopard in him growled in satisfaction. He'd apparently get to avoid the competition and get the hot little squiregirl in the back room, despite Trip's protests. The night was starting to look up.

~Kyle.~ He snapped a closed mindlink to the Youngest Peltier brother, who looked up in alarm, like he'd done something, which he normally had. He looked up to look at Angel, who didn't bother taking his eyes from Ali. ~Get a song ready on the box.~ He ordered. He was done playing for now. Once the last note hit, he was as good as in the back room.

"Yeah! Sugar me!" That was it, he didn't have an instrument to set down, and he didn't bother going around, but simply hopped off the front of the stage and through the crowd as the opening strains of Guns n' Roses 'Welcome to the Jungle' started playing. He'd hit Kyle for the too-apropos song later. Right now he had a squire to fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

[[NC-17 for sexual relations *wiggles eyebrows* Please excuse the smut, I'm still practicing smut writing]]

Ali was still swaying her hips, though with less abandon as the song ended and Angel jumped off stage and stalked in her direction. She'd only been hoping for the chance to flirt with him later, she hadn't actually thought she'd get somewhere with her flirtations. But he cut through the crowd like a cat on a mission as Guns n' Roses filled her head, and didn't bother speaking as he reached her, simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him back to the stairs. She didn't argue or linger, but trotted after him without even a glance back at her sister. She'd understand.

Not that Ali really gave a crap one way or another; she was too busy admiring the Were practically dragging her up the stairs. She practically had to lope to keep up, but it didn't matter as he threw open a door and spun her into it, pouncing on her almost the second her back hit the back wall. She heard the door slam, but didn't really acknowledge it as his lips crashed against hers like they were trying to bruise. Unamused by his manhandling, she bit his lip a little harder than necessary- it couldn't possibly hurt him, he was a Were-Hunter for gods' sake, but it'd get her point across- and he pulled back for a split second before slipping his hands behind her thighs and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his lean waist, less for help holding her up but more because she could, and why bother resisting? She had him here now, and only for now, and she planned on taking full advantage of her position. ~Going straight to biting are we?~ His voice growled into her thoughts, and she simply let her head fall back, offering him the chance to return her affront.

Angel was pleasantly surprised. A part of him had expected her to shrink away, to realize she was in over her head by tempting a Were-Hunter and run. But she hadn't. She let herself be practically thrown into the back room and worried her lip with her teeth as she'd stared at him with dark, hooded eyes. She hadn't even hesitated to wrap her legs around him and that little bite she'd given him as his hands pulled at her clothes had been more of a turn on than he'd expected.

Her jeans were fucking pissing him off. They were tight- nice to look at- but getting them off would require setting her down. The thought was instantly banished as her head fell back and she bared her neck to him. He nipped his way from the spot below her ear down her neck to her collarbone, making her whimper and twitch, her hips pressing pleadingly against his. "Angel," she breathed his name, and he'd had enough of waiting; he curled his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and tore, the material giving easily to his strength. She squeaked in surprise, but surprisingly didn't push him away or wiggle to be put down to inspect the damage to her clothes. She simply giggled and arched her back against the wall, pressing her core, covered only by a tiny scrap of underwear against his own jean clad cock. With a thought, his jeans were gone, and she made a purring sound as she reached her hand between their bodies, stroking his cock uninhibited by underwear. He didn't bother with under garments, which seemed to please her, if her second, louder purr was any indication. Her sounds were riling up his leopard, who demanded to have her right that second, and Angel didn't see any reason to wait. Foreplay was overrated for a one nighter.

He only meant to move her lacy shorts aside, but he ended up tearing those from her skin as well, and without waiting to see if THAT would succeed in annoying her, he shifted his hips and slid himself inside her. A groan tore from her throat in sync with the growl from his, and her hands slid to his lower back, curling against his skin and digging into his flesh as she attempted to pull him even deeper into her. He pulled out a little, and thrust back into her, her back slamming against the wall behind her, her legs tightening around his waist. Again, and again he thrust against her, enjoying the way she gasped for breath with each push. She'd struggle for a breath as he lulled back out of her, and lose it in a sharp cry as he impaled her against the wall. Her fingers dug into his back, but not her nails, and she cried out, and he felt his leopard struggling for control. He managed to contain his animal urge; the poor little human could take a lot, but not everything he could give her, and he didn't want to damage her.

She cried out his name as she climaxed, the strangled cry of his name actually lit with laughter, and for the first time in a while, her cry brought him to climax with her. He pressed his body against hers, using her leverage on the wall to keep himself straight up on his feet as he spilled into her. He felt her nails start to press against his flesh, but they were quickly replaced by simple fingertips, and now that he was finished, he couldn't help wonder why she refused to mark him. A Were-female would have been more than enthusiastic enough to publically announce that she'd had him, and to remind him of her by the angry red lines she'd leave on his skin. Ali's nails wouldn't do as much damage- other human woman's hadn't-, and he'd not have minded the marks, so it was an odd sensation to feel her actually flinch away from it.

He set her down and redressed himself, leaning in to cup her face and give her one last kiss, hard enough that he felt her shiver beneath his touch. He pulled away, and instead of distant and dazed, she was almost brighter than before, her eyes dancing with mischief and she pointed laughingly down, and he realized he'd really fucked up her clothes. Her underwear was nothing but a small scrap on the ground, and her jeans had torn straight down the crotch, making it impossible to redress in either.

"A little help?" She asked, her voice huskier now from the screaming. He grinned and winked at her, dressing her in a pair of equally tight pants to those she'd had. But these were leather, black leather, contouring to the curves of her body like even her new pants couldn't resist copping a feel of her ass, made even sweeter by the fact that only he'd know there was no underwear this time. Just smooth, supple leather over bare flesh. Just the thought made him want to growl aloud.

She squeaked again. The hell was he doing?! "These are NOT my jeans."

"Nope." He said, opening the door to leave. He shot her another glance, his eyes dancing with mirth at her expense.

"Then why am I in them?" She asked archly, shooting him a mock version of a glare when he chuckled.

"Because I like the way you look in them."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, flitting out of the room as she shook out her unruly hair, and turned to grin at Angel as he followed her. Contrary to the usual rumors of exhaustion after sex, Ali felt supercharged, alive and buzzing with energy. Angel watched her with a deceptively casual look, but she knew his thoughts; was she going to turn clingy on him? Go all 'true love' 'meant to be' on him? Answer; nope. Though it was arguably the best sex she'd ever had, she had no delusions that Angel was going to be anything more than a one night thing. So she flounced over to him, kissed his cheek, and went to bound down the stairs to go dance off some of this new energy.

She hit the bottom stair as another song hit its chorus, and bounded over to the bar, pushing her way between her sister and Bambi. "Miss me?" She cooed playfully, high on the experience she'd just been awarded.

Brynna laughed and nodded. "Terribly. So how was it?"

She grinned at both girls and at Kyle as he lingered near the girls, hoping for gossip too. Bambi was still looking sour, but Ali couldn't bring herself to care. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She lilted, making the others laugh.

"And apparently neither does Ali." Kyle teased. Ali dropped her jaw as though she were shocked and appalled, making the others laugh again. "Mean! Mean and uncalled for!" She giggled as Kyle set a soda in front of her. "Look, I'm not prepared to say it was the best sex of my life… but I'm not prepared to say it wasn't!" She crowed as Brynn and Kyle burst into laughter. A new song came on and Ali shrieked in excitement. "I love this song! Brynna dance with me?"

Brynna looked amused. "I'm exhausted, I can't dance again right now. And YOU should be too, else someone's not doing their job properly!"

"No, I'm just weird and hyper after…" She wiggled her eyebrows and shimmied her hips, but pouted immediately after. "Fine, I'll just find someone else to dance with me."

She danced her way to the floor, feeling the bass buzzing in her bones, and she spotted Trip on her way. She swung past him, grabbing his hands and pulling him with her, away from the table he was leaning on. "Dance with me, Trip!" She laughed, pleased but not surprised when he willingly went with her. Trip was reliable in that he was always up for a laugh or a dance.

From the far side of the stage where he'd been inspecting his guitar, Angel narrowed his eyes on Trip as Trip's hands started feeling up the same squiregirl hips that he could still feel against his own. He felt his jaw clench and he sent a mindlink to Ali, despite knowing she couldn't respond. ~Cut it out Squiregirl.~ He warned. He didn't like watching that shit. Not for any bullshit sentimental reasons, but because he didn't want to have to watch Trip feel up the girl he'd just fucked. Disrespectful, that.

She looked over to him and just grinned that mischievous grin of hers, turning her head away from him to keep dancing, her back to Trip's chest, and he growled under his breath as he crossed around the dance floor to go back to the bar. Since she was ignoring him, he directed his next link to Trip. ~Back off, Trip.~

Trip looked over to him, surprised. ~Hey, man, she asked me to dance, not my fault.~

~NOW, Trip. I'm not playing with you.~

She felt Trip's hands leave her waist to grab her shoulders. "Sorry, little girl, seems I'm being told to back off."

She just laughed and leaned back into him. "Aww, since when do you follow orders?" She asked. Now she was just being troublesome to be troublesome, and Trip laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "This from the girl who makes her living following orders." He teased.

"Not tonight she doesn't." She laughed. He groaned and shook her shoulders. "I'm outta here before you get me killed. Have fun, sweetheart, I'll see you back at the bar for a drink." And Trip was gone. She turned to see Angel by the bar, smirking to himself, and huffed in agitation. Ugh. Stupid territorial Were-Hunters. She'd show him. Before she could even think of a way to get back at him, though, a guy had slipped into her line of vision, smiling hopefully.

"Can I help you?" She asked, tearing her eyes from Angel.

"I noticed your dance partner left, wanna dance?"

Her eyes darted back to Angel, and her smile was self-satisfied as she answered his question without looking away from Angel. "I'd love to."

Angel felt his jaw clench again as his leopard growled in annoyance. This girl was determined to get under his skin tonight. ~Squire, I'm warning you...~

She looked back at him with a sly smile, shrugging her shoulders like 'what?'. He gave her a pointed look. ~I'm trying to work over here.~

Another shrug, as she danced with her back to her partner's chest so she could mouth her answers at Angel. 'So work.'

~It's hard when you're determined to piss me off.~

'Just having fun.'

~You keep having fun with other men, and I'm gonna drag you back upstairs and show you what happens when you tease me, little girl.~ He threatened.

She only grinned, and spun back around to dance with her human partner, pretending to ignore him. He growled and slammed his rag on the counter, startling Dev who'd just walked up. "What's eating you?"

"You're starting shift?"

"Yeah, just got in."

"Good. I'll be back." He stalked past him out from behind the bar and out to the dance floor.

Brynna came back from the bathroom and came to stand next to Bambi, searching the dance floor for her sister. "Where's Ali?"

Bambi pointed to where Ali was dancing with a human guy, which wouldn't have been unusual, except that she was clearly having a silent conversation with someone across the room. Brynna followed her eyeline, and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Angel was glaring at her baby sister with a venom she'd seen before, in Xander, when other guys started flirting with her. Before she could comment, though, Bambi did.

"What does she think she's doing? I mean, these guys aren't exactly known for monog-" her scold trailed off as Angel slammed a rag down and pushed past a confused looking Dev- or one of the other quads, who knew for sure- and stalked out to the dance floor, directly to where Ali had just turned her back on him.


	3. Chapter 3

[[Still NC-17, still for brief smuttiness, but you're safe for a while after this time]]

She didn't hear him come up behind her, didn't even feel him come up behind her, but then a hand was wrapped around her arm and she was being roughly dragged away from her dance partner, and she laughed, knowing who it was. She grinned innocently up at Angel's dangerous scowl as he yanked her away, waving a hand at her partner lest he think she was being manhandled against her will. Manhandled, yes. Against her will, not so much. She happily trotted alongside him until they got to the stairs, and he shoved her ahead of him, and she skipped up the stairs, bounding up a few ahead so she could spin around and wiggle her eyebrows at him. He caught up in two long strides and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her the last few steps and nudging her not-so-gently toward the back room, and she shivered in anticipation. She'd asked for it, sure, but she wasn't sure she was completely ready for the fallout of her teasing.

There wasn't any trace of the amusement he'd had earlier; he was all business and all feral right now, and she actually backed up a step as he stalked her into the back room. This wasn't lust driven Angel, pouncing to get a taste. This was dangerous, leopard Angel that apparently intended to play with his food. He pursued her into the room until she was backed up against the same wall she had been earlier. But this time, she was fully aware of the door slamming shut without anyone having touched it, aware of the way his eyes flashed as he got into her space and pinned her against the wall without touching her. A muscular arm on either side of her, preventing escape, and she was trapped within the circle of his body. "I'm not gonna tolerate watching a girl I've fucked go down and press all over other guys. Got it squire?" His voice was more a growl than actual words, but she got the gist, and nodded. She definitely hadn't been prepared for this. Equal parts frightened and turned on, she could only wait to see if he accepted her acquiescence.

He smirked, which didn't do anything to make him look less dangerous, and he moved his arms. "Wish I could trust you, squiregirl." He growled. He dropped to a crouch in front of her as her pants vanished, leaving her lower half laid bare to him. She actually felt nervous being so exposed, but the nerves melted as he buried his lips against her core. She gasped, not having expected that, and reached to tangle a hand in his long, silken hair. He chuckled against her flesh, sending a flash of heat spiraling through her body. ~Uh-uh squiregirl.~

She felt something around her wrists, pulling her hands from him until they were hooked behind her back, loosely tied together with a length of rope. She could have maneuvered out of the tie- which she was sure was the point of it being so loose- but she didn't dare as he continued to taunt her with his teeth and his tongue. Her muscles tightened, and she gasped again, knowing she was close to losing control, but the second her muscles twitched, he pulled away from her, leaving her panting, confused, and still exposed as he rose to his full height once more. "Please." She managed past her labored breathing, but he only smiled darkly again, and she had a feeling this was more about learning a lesson than any real pleasure.

He leaned slightly down and once more reached to hook his hands behind her thighs to lift her up to him, but his hands were rougher this time, his crotch pressing against her was harder than before. Her hands still helpless behind her back, he was the only leverage keeping her up, and he hitched her up, dislodging her legs from around his waist, as he moved his hands from the backs of her thighs to her ass. She hadn't realized he'd shed his own pants- or maybe he'd just now done so- but then he was entering her and she cried out. Already on the edge from his tongue play, she could almost feel her orgasm on her again, but he stopped thrusting as he buried himself deep in her. She could barely catch a breath, feeling his cock stretching her inner walls, his hands almost bruisingly hard on her ass. Then teeth were at her neck and she cried out again, her muscles contracting around his cock, and she felt the bite on her neck. Despite what should all be pain, though, the pain was only the edge of her feelings, pleasure being the main sensation. Gods, she was more masochistic than she'd ever have guessed.

"Say my name, squire, and I'll finish this."

Part of her wanted to defy, didn't actually want it to end, but the smarter part of her managed, "Angel, please."

He suddenly moved to slam into her with faster strokes, and she toppled over the edge, calling out his name again. He growled, which slipped into a feral roar, and finally his strokes slowed until they were both motionless, her still pinned against the wall, his body leaning against hers. She felt the ties fall from her wrists, and she reached to wrap her arms around his neck, hoping to keep herself from falling to the ground. She didn't trust her legs to hold her yet.

After a few seconds, he moved to set her down, and she felt the soft leather wrap around her legs once more, but she didn't mind it as much this time. Her neck throbbed and she reached to touch the bite, feeling the tenderness that usually accompanied a bruise; the same tenderness she could already feel on her thighs and ass. Angel smirked at her and manifested a hand mirror to hand her and her jaw dropped at the sight of the hickey on her neck. "You gave me a hickey you asshole!"

He was still smirking, pleased with himself. "It'll tell other males to stay the fuck away from you. That way I get to keep from maiming anyone and get to stay in Sanctuary."

"You are SUCH a possessive ass!" She stalked past him, but her ire was feigned. He could still smell the arousal in her, but he appreciated the effort it took for her to pretend to be angry with him after what he'd done to her. What really bothered him were her words. Possessive. He wasn't possessive over her- well, he was, to a degree, but only because he'd screwed her and then she'd gone on to push his temper by rubbing herself all over other males with his scent still on her skin. It'd have driven any Were to the brink of fury. It wasn't because of her in particular. It was simply him, marking the territory he'd claimed tonight.

She stomped down the stairs, equally parts furious and thrilled. One the one hand, she was pissed beyond measure that he'd mark her up like she was his property, but on the other hand… it said something that he'd done so to her when the Weres made it very clear that the one nighters were strictly one nighters and nothing more. No feelings, no next day calls or texts, no further contact that could be construed as relationship-y or possessive. And here Angel was possessing her of his own free will. It was enough to make her high.

She didn't even have any makeup to cover it with, how annoying was that? All she had was some tinted chapstick and mascara. She fluffed her hair over her shoulder, hoping to conceal the mark as best she could, as she reached the bar, and predictably her sister and Bambi were both practically salivating for details.

"The hell were you thinking?"

"You realize you're ridiculously lucky he didn't just start ignoring you."

"And by the way, little miss thing," Brynna interrupted Bambi before she could go full pessimist mode, "Don't think I didn't notice on the dance floor that you're not wearing the jeans you came in with."

That last observation actually made Ali blush beet red, thinking about the feel of Angel's fingers under her waistband, the sharp rip of fabric pulling from her skin, and Brynna and Bambi both quietly shrieked. "What happened to your jeans Lili?!"

"They… didn't hold up as well as I'd have hoped." She said, grinning smugly as Brynna's jaw dropped and Bambi's eyes widened, her skin almost going green with envy.

"Lili what happened to my sweet, darling baby- what is that?" Brynna's voice suddenly took on a suspicious edge and before Ali could stop her, she'd brushed Ali's hair back behind her shoulders, putting her hickey on display. "Lili!" Hers, Bambi's, not to mention Colt and Kyle's- who were behind the bar listening to the girls gossip- eyes all dropped to her hand and she laughed, lifting both palms for inspection. "I'm clean guys, relax. It's not that big a deal, I just ticked him off is all."

Bryn and Bambi started talking over one another, giggling in a girly fashion and Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled as he moved to help some pretty girls down the bar. Ali was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed the odd look Colt had in his eyes as he, too, went to help some other patrons.

"So," Angel turned as Colt's disapproving voice sounded right behind him. "Nice mark on the squiregirl."

"I was tired of watching her rub all over other males."

"Noticed that when you dragged her ass off the dance floor and to the back room… for the second time in less than an hour."

"You got a point Colt?" He snarled, annoyed even further when Colt simply shrugged that damnable shrug of his.

"Just that you're getting awfully territorial over a random fuck in the back room."

Angel lunged for Colt's throat at his words, but Colt had been prepared for the assault and tossed Angel easily off him, his eyes narrowed with the effort of containing his power. Angel was usually smarter than to test Colt's patience with him; he left that to stupid assholes like Trip and Jasyn. Despite the fact that his friend wouldn't ever turn any of the residents in, facts were that he was a Sentinel, and had the power to put any of them in their place pretty fucking fast.

But that didn't mean he had to stand by while Colt badmouthed Ali.

The realization of the game Colt had just played hit him like a punch in the face, and he fell back as Colt smirked. "Like I said. Awfully territorial." He turned to leave, leaving a snarling Angel behind him. "I don't like her, Colt."

"Didn't say you did." Then he was too far in the crowd to continue the conversation lest Angel wanted it heard by every Were in the damn place. Angel glanced at the bar, but Ali hadn't seemed to notice his confrontation with Colt. He watched her laugh and play with her sister and her friend, almost wanting to smile to himself. But he shook himself off and growled, making the decision to leave her on her own the rest of the night. Between the mark and his scent covering her practically head to toe, no one would touch her. That would be enough for him. He'd gotten attached enough for one night, Colt was right. He was best to back off from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

The night passed, and eventually he lost track of Ali. But the more he drank, the worse the night got. He kept scenting leopard, though he knew there weren't any other leopards in the area. It was almost improbable, likely the lingering scent of a tourist, but it was making him edgy. He decided to leave early for the night to give himself a break. The crowds must be getting to him. He went to the bar to get one last beer, curling a lip in distaste as he heard Ali's shrill friend complaining.

"Seriously Bryn, it wasn't enough she managed to get Angel and then wanted Trip all over her, now this?"

Ali's sister Brynna looked less annoyed, more worried, sneaking looks to the front door. "I don't know Bambi. I think I'm going to go, too. Leaving with someone she doesn't know isn't like her."

Angel snapped his eyes to Colt for an explanation, but Colt look concerned as well, already looking back at Angel. Angel stalked over as Colt leaned over the bar. "Ali left without someone she didn't know?"

Brynna nodded unhappily, gathering her things and reaching into her bag for money. "Yeah. Some guy I've never seen before. I'm sure it's nothing, but it's not like her."

"What'd he look like?" Thank the gods Angel hated that Colt asked the question so he didn't have to.

"Shortish, muscular, dark hair. I think he had a scar, if I saw it properly."

"Where?" Angel snarled, startling Brynna.

"Uhm, down the side of his face, like someone cut him from his ear to his throat-"

Angel growled aloud, not caring if any humans heard him, and hopped over the bar, shoving ungraciously through the crowd until he hit the door and pushed out, making Etienne look at him oddly. "Everything cool?"

"The younger Addams, where'd she go?"

"She came out talking to some Leopard, then went that way." Et nodded south.

"With the Leopard?"

"Naw, he went the other way."

Angel loped down south, following Ali's scent until it ducked into an ally and suddenly the leopard he'd been scenting all night was crystal clear. Ali was gone, all that was left was blood spatters that revealed the owner of the scent past the masking. Fuck. This was bad. He bolted back to Sanctuary, pushing back in until he reached Colt at the bar. Brynna and Bambi weren't there and Angel leaned over the bar. "Dude, we have a problem. Ali's been taken by an old enemy of mine."

Colt's jaw dropped. He, like Angel, had been under the assumption everyone from Angel's past was dead or in hiding. To attack like this was… unprecedented. "What?"

"Antonio Hernandez."

Colt gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I thought the Hernandez clan was wiped out."

"So did I. Talk to your girlfriend."

Colt looked, if possible, more annoyed. "Not now, dude. We have to find Brynna and some of the guys. We've gotta get Ali back before-"

"ALI!"

The two Weres looked to where Brynna had shrieked from, but Brynna was staring at the dance floor. They followed her eyeline and both bolted at the sight of Ali, looking dazed and bloody, suddenly standing shakily in the middle of the dance floor. They hadn't gotten more than two paces before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor with a dull thud. People started to scream and panic, and the weres spun into motion, gathering the humans as Kara- the eldest Peltier niece- ran up the stairs to get Max.

Brynna was the first to reach Ali, and she was reaching for something around Ali's throat. Not a necklace, more like a Metriazo collar, but slightly different. She touched it and a shudder ran through Ali's body, and she suddenly came to, shrieking in pain. Brynna pulled back and Ali fell back on the floor, gasping for breath. "Let me get this off you," Brynna said and reached for it again, but again the second she touched it Ali screamed hoarsely, smacking her sister away. "Don't- touch- touch it!" she managed between gasps. "Where's Angel?"

He fell to his knees at her side, and she met his eyes, her own sweet hazel ones brimming with tears, the skin around her right eyes already black with bruising. "Ali." He breathed.

She blinked away the tears as she got a handle on her breathing. "You can't do what he wants you to."

"Antonio." She nodded, and he clenched his fists, snarling darkly. "What did he do to you? I'm gonna hunt that bastard down-"

"No!" She cried, reaching out to grab his arm with both hands. "Don't go to him. You can't give him what he wants."

Colt spoke from where he stood above them, standing guard over Angel, Brynna and Ali as the others sorted out the humans and stationed each other at the doors. "Ali, we'll keep you safe, but we need to handle this threat-"

"There is no safe for me, Colt." She made like she'd tap the collar around her neck without actually touching it. "He told me it siphons off his powers so he can flash me wherever, whenever. He can get me back whenever he wants. I've only got ten minutes right now. Bryn," she looked to her sister, still holding onto Angel, who'd taken to inspecting her injuries. She hoped he could tell the defensive ones on her hands that indicated that she'd fought the asshole who'd taken her. "Call Leo."

Brynna nodded. "He'll call Ash, figure out-"

"Call Leo and tell him to send someone to Janice." Ali said, referencing the Dark-Huntress she worked for. Brynna's eyes welled with tears. "Ali, please, we can fig-"

Ali didn't seem tolerant of letting people finish. "Do it Bryn. Now, while I can see you."

Brynna's tears trailed down her cheeks but she obeyed, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hi Leo, it's Brynna. We have a situation and Ali wants you to send someone to Janice. A replacement."

Even Ali could hear Leo's aggravated voice on the other end, undoubtedly assuming Ali was taking a random vacation or had decided she didn't like her Huntress and wanted another. It wouldn't be the first call he'd gotten like that. Probably not even the first of the day. "What the hell, Brynna? Where is she? She'd better be dead or dying-" Brynna didn't entirely manage to contain the sob that threatened to erupt, and Leo's end went quiet for a minute. "Brynna? What's going on? Where's Alicia?"

"Tell him to just send somebody." Ali snapped.

"Ali, we'll get you out-" Angel started.

"There is no out for me Angel." She growled with a venom he wouldn't have expected from the pixielike squire. "The out is death, whether or not you do what he wants, which is why you're NOT. Tell him NOW Bryn."

"She says there's no out for her where she is. She says to send the replacement-"

Ali winced and started whimpering, clutching at the collar at her neck. "Hang up the phone Bryn."

"What? But-"

"Hangituphangitup, hang, it, UP!"

Brynna snapped the phone shut as Ali gave into a scream of pain and vanished, leaving Angel cursing violently and Brynna breaking into tears on the floor of Sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 5

Brynna snapped the phone shut as Ali gave into a scream of pain and vanished, leaving Angel cursing violently and Brynna breaking into tears on the floor of Sanctuary. The collar tightened around her neck until she thought she'd die from lack of air to her windpipe, and then she was back in the dark, on her knees, at the foot of Antonio Hernandez. He'd explained who he was- sort of. An old enemy of Angel's. Angel's family had killed off most of Antonio's family and Omegrion had let Angel off when he'd survived the war that had broken out between the two clans in Mexico. She didn't know how Antonio had been let off, but facts were, he was back and looking for vengeance. He sneered down at her. "Did you give him my terms?" She looked up at the man in front of her and narrowed her eyes, making her black eyes twinge with stinging ache. "Go fuck yourself." She snarled. Those three words were the only words she'd spoken to him as he'd given her his orders, assuming screams of pain didn't count. He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. He reached down to wrap an arm around her throat, tight enough to make her gasp for air. "I'm only going to ask you one more time human. Did you give him my orders?" He loosened his hand just barely enough for her to speak. "I told him to not do it." He seemed about to throw her across the room, then something dawned in his eyes. "He'll come anyway. He won't leave you to suffer for his sins." He muttered to himself. Her relief was short-lived as he suddenly seemed to realize her wording. "You told him not to. But did you tell him WHAT not to do?" She managed a smirk past her fear, and he roared in frustration, throwing her across the room to slam into a far wall. She hit it with a sickening crack and slid to the ground, wincing and trying not to whimper in pain. But she was only human; she was fragile compared to most beings and he wasn't going easy on her for it. He stalked back to her and she tried to skitter away, but then his hand was buried in her hair, yanking painfully and then they'd flashed again, and she was back in Sanctuary, her hair acting as a leash for Antonio. She fought his grip, willing to pull out her own hair if it meant throwing him off, not realizing everyone in Sanctuary had gone still and silent, waiting for Antonio to speak. - Colt's hand was wrapped almost painfully tight around Angel's arm, and Angel realized he'd already taken a step forward to lunge for Antonio, who was holding Ali on her knees with a hand tangled in her hair. His spunky little squire was fighting tooth and nail against Antonio, lashing out with kicks and attempting to pull away from his grip, despite how much it was undoubtedly hurting her. He'd never been proud of a female before, but he felt a rush of admiration for the human girl, showing only bravado and a fighting spirit in the face of danger. Antonio seemed to sense his thoughts, and gave a sharp tug on Ali's hair, yanking her head back to bare her throat as she growled in response. "You Santiago's always did like the feisty ones." He crowed. Trip and Dame were watching the hand in Ali's hair, waiting for a chance to strike, and the Peltier men were twitching in anticipation, but no one dared make a move while he held Ali helpless. "I'm gonna give you a chance to get her out of this in one piece. You give yourself up, pay for your crimes, and she gets to go." "Don't do it!" Ali managed a brief shout before her head was yanked even further back. Angel made another move to lunge, and again Colt stopped him as Antonio sighed. "I should have known you'd make this difficult." He said down to Ali, and manifested a dagger and held it to Ali's vulnerable throat. Brynna let out a whine of agony, watching her little sister helpless in the middle of those that were supposed to be able to protect her. "Now, novio [sweetheart], tell Angel you want him to do this to save your life. 'Else I'll paint the floor with your blood." He let her head tilt forward enough to meet Angel's eyes, and his heart called to her at the sight of the tears in her eyes. "Angel," She managed shakily, but there was an odd look in her eyes. Not fear, not begging, but determination. He realized what she was about to do a split second too late to stop her. She darted her eyes to Antonio. "Go fuck yourself." She snarled, and Brynna's whine turned into a cry as Antonio growled in frustration and yanked her head back again. "You stupid little puta [bitch/slut]." But he didn't open her throat and she smirked up at him. Angel could feel Colt looking at him, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Ali. He already knew what Colt was thinking. She was either very brave, or very crazy. Antonio snarled darkly, realizing his bluff had been called, and looked back to Angel. "Come and get her if you want her. She's going to pay for that." He vanished with Ali, and Angel was finally able to lunge for the spot they'd just been in, hitting the floor with a feral roar. He shifted back to leopard without realizing what he was doing, and paced a circle around the spot Ali and Antonio had just been, unable to focus on anyone trying to talk to him. Antonio hadn't even given him a location, or he'd already be there. He knew what they had planned for Ali, and her screams echoed in his thoughts as his imagination taunted him with what was going to happen to her while he tried to figure out where the fuck she was. Ali yelled out as she was thrown again, sprawling across the floor. She drew her legs to her, trying to push back away from Antonio, but then he'd pounced on her, shifting to leopard and sinking his teeth into her forearm. She shrieked out, flailing and trying to escape, but his weight held her down as her blood seeped out and stained the concrete floor. He ripped his teeth from her, leaving deep gashes in her arm, as well as the telltale pain of bruised and broken ribs from where his front paw held her down. He stalked away from her, licking his chops clean of blood. He paced a few times before shifting back to human and glaring in her direction. "You're going back to the limani. They've got a doctor. I'll let Angel see that I mean business and let them patch you up before the real fun-" Another man walked in, followed by two more, and Antonio scowled. "What?" "Perimeter's secure. Diego's watching the camera's-" The first's report was cut short as the second one caught sight of Ali. "Is that the Santiago girl?" "She's not his mate, but she had his scent all over her, and there's a mark on her neck he claimed her with. He'll come for her." The three new guys were watching her in that eerily still way cats had before they attacked. "But not for a while, yes?" "Time enough to have some fun with her first?" Antonio smiled darkly and nodded. "Don't worry brothers, we'll have more than enough time to enjoy her. But for now she's going back." With his words, the collar tightened again and she waited for the choking feeling to pass as she was flashed back to Sanctuary once again, feeling sick to her stomach, though whether that was the flashing or the brothers' plans for her she wasn't sure. She fell to her knees again, trying not to cry. It wasn't good enough and she lay completely on the floor, curling up and holding a hand over the still-bleeding wound on her shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 6

A hand touched her uninjured shoulder and she heard Kyle yelling for Carsen, then a familiar dark snarl was warning Kyle away from her, and she was scooped into strong arms, surrounded by the smell of Angel. He was surprisingly gentle with her injured shoulder, and she buried her face against his chest, wanting to pretend for a moment like it was over, that she was here to stay, and safe with Angel. They reached the medical wing and he set her on the table, and backed up a pace as Carsen came running to her. Angels bite, and he didnAli I hope you donll probably show back up soon, but we figured-Thanks guys.s eyes were locked with AngelGuys, can we include me in the conversation?I** Angel snorted and Colt pointedly ignored him, s on Omegrion, and I asked her about the Hernandez clan. It turns out that the youngest brothers turned themselves into Omegrion back when the whole Santiago-Hernandez war was a big topic. Because they were young and were willing to turn themselves in, the Katagari argued that theyt supposed to return in case they went looking for any Santiago men that were left, which is really only to say Angel. He was only granted a pass because he was too young to have really been involved with the killings. The others were killed by the Hernandez clan. I he looked up at Angel, adding something silently before continuing, m sorry you got involved in-**Shit,s warning that sheAngel, what the hell are you doing?I

**t do this.t paying her any attention, and she felt her normally dormant temper spike. The rest of the bar quieted, but he simply ducked his head and continued to check his pockets before stalking back to her. He cupped her face in a large, rough hand. s going to kill you.**Het do you give in this time, you** She yelled after him. His stride faltered but he didn**Once yous not going to stop, its going to happen again and again until all your collective enemies have killed you all. The only way to stop this bullshit is to show everyone that you

**She**So what the fuck am I supposed to do? Let you die because of me? Would that make you happy?I** She yelled, swiping away the last of her tears as they dried up in the face of her conviction. m not going to be the one to shame her memory by trying to save my own skin at the cost of more lives. The whole is more important than the one.**I can

**t get to dictate how it goes. If you respect me at all, respect this decision.I and ran out the side door to the alley. **

**She almost tripped into the far wall, and fell against it, crying freely now that no one was there to witness. She collapsed to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, wanting to be able to hide from her fate. She heard the door open and looked up to see Colt walking out. She didn**You don

**She sniffed, her words watery and not at all as firm as she**It** she begged, looking up at him. **

**He smiled sadly at her. t say it wasnt have to do this. You **

**re human and wet about the glory, or the saving humanity. Itt save humanity from the evils of the world. But we can help those that can. Humanity spends their lives hoping to make an impression on the world, something to leave behind to remind people they were there, that they existed. I get to do that. I get to spare lives, Colt. Janicell be taken care of. And I get to know that no one else is going to be put at risk because I was selfish and cowardly. I **

**He was still smiling at her, still with that sad edge. s on Omegrion. She **

**He smiled softly. **

**m not afraid to die, Colt.**But?Is going to take.t seem to have anything to say to that, and simply pressed a kiss to her temple. She felt the collar tighten around her neck and she started to panic. She wasnd never be ready. Colt yelled for Angel, who appeared next to them instantly as she felt her breathing cut off. He cupped her face and gave her one last kiss, and she vanished, still feeling his lips on hers.


End file.
